Frente a todo pronóstico
by LauriS
Summary: Hermione está triste; Harry por fin la encuentra...


Todo es de JK mio sólo esta humilde historia basada en sus personajes...

_Para Pipe, Eva y Pauchi_

_**Frente a todo Pronóstico**_

Llueve. Como si no bastase tanto dolor en su pecho parece que el clima se puso de acuerdo.

Una chica de cabello castaño está empapada en el medio de la nada con la vista perdida quién sabe donde. Su corazón acaba de ser destrozado por... otra vez más; ya estaba agotada de contar las veces.

Como si ella fuese una piedra dura, fría y sin sentimientos se lo comunicaron "Harry sale con..." ¿con quién era esa vez, ya no registraba tantos nombres.

Igualmente dudaba haberlo escuchado.

Con tan sólo el principio de la frase la había bastado para que el corazón, como autodefensa, la haya vuelto sorda por unos instantes.

¿Por qué razón tenía que amar a ese chico?. No era atractivo, pero tenía su encanto. O al menos así lo veía ella. Creía que la principal causa eran, simplemente, sus ojos. No había manera de describirlos. Parecía como que en cada mirada regalaba parte de su vida, de sus sentimientos.

Y qué decir cuando iban dirigidas a ella.

Había veces que no lograba decifrarlas; pero la mayoría lo hacía, sintiendose orgullosa de tener un poder único, y perteneciente a ellos dos, sobre el mundo.

¿A quién serían ahora destinadas esas miradas que él le obsequiaba?

Llegó a la conlusión, luego de meditarlo por unos minutos, que absolutamente a nadie.

Ni siquiera a Ron miraba de esa forma. No, ese era un diálogo muy celoso de ellos dos.

El cabello alborotado se le peinaba con la lluvia que caía abruptamente. No se movería de allí. No quería interrogatorios, miradas y... mucho menos verlo a él.

Con otra.

Tomó una gigatesca bocanada de aire para que se le despeje la mente y así pensar en otra cosa.

Imposible.

Era él, o nada.

Se abrazó en un intento de no sentirse tan sola y cerró los ojos para lograr entrar en un sueño de cual, si era posible, no quería despertar nunca. Podía sentir el frío penetrarle cada poro de la piel, y la ventizca azotandole la túnica que pesaba más de lo habitual. Todavía no sabía si el peso era por el dolor que cargaba o por el exceso de agua sobre la tela.

Con los ojos aún cerrados sus pensamientos hiceron el habitual recorrido por los momentos que la unían al chico menos perfecto que exisitía. Igualmente ella adoraba esa imperfección que contrastaba increíblemente bien con la suya propia. Pero no quería mentirse, sabía que no era perfecta, y allí estaba la falla de porqué él jamás la había mirado de otra forma, más que a una amiga.

Ya no quería ser su amiga. No lo soportaba más. Y lo peor de todo es que las imagenes seguían rondando en su mente.

¿En verdad había creído que ese _"pero si no me pareces fea"_ indicaba algo más?... se sentía más idiota cada segundo, la impotencia le inundaba el cuerpo. Y cuando no soportó más el peso... el mismísimo océano aparecío.Primero en su garganta, y luego dió paso a sus ojos.

No los pensaba abrir, no en ese momento. No le daría el gusto.

Sintió algo cálido en su cuello y pensó que por suerte había salido el sol.

Abrió los ojos y cansada de nunca equivocarse, vió al sol al lado de ella. Ya casi la podía quemar.

Y notó que ya no tenía el color amarrillo y anaranjado intenso, sino que ahora era de un verde esmeralda mucho más vibrante que exigía una explicación de porqué se hallaba allí.

Por primera vez en su vida, no supo que decir. Las lagrimas hablaron.

Y aquel chico, frente a todo pronóstico, la acurrucó suavemente en sus brazos mientras las mecía tiernamente. Entre llanto y amor pudo esbozar la primera sonrisa del día, esa que ,a pesar de todo, él siempre lograba robarle.

Decidió mantener su orgullo virgen.

¡Felicitaciones Harry, me entere lo de...- le dijo fingiendo una risa patéticamente falsa que la hizo odiarse más a si misma.

Él la miró unos instantes confundido y luego pareció entender; cosa que a ella la alegró porque no soportaría más esa mirada.

Nada importante- le respondió.

La chica de pelo alborotado otra vez no supo que hacer ¿alegrarme porque no le importa?. Y decidió preguntar porque no lo creía importante.

No es la indicada para mi- anunció tranquila y pasuadamente contrastando una vez más con la impaciencia de ella.

Prueba hasta que encuentres- le respondió un tanto dolida ¿cómo podía amar así a ese chico?

Refugiandose en las esmeraldas se respondió.

Hace rato que la encontré- volvió a responder tranquilo. Esta vez no preguntaría quien era, ya estaba harta de maldecir a personas distintas cada día, y más cansada aún de saber que nunca lo tendría, que le hablaba con ese tono porque además de su amiga era su confidente, título que ahora detestaba pero era el que la mantenía unida a él.

Él la miró expectante de una pregunta que ella jamás iba a formular.

Silencio rotundo, solo la lluvia golpeando contra el césped y sus cuerpos.

Quería huír de ahí en ese mismo instante, ya no quería ojos verdes,ni pelo revelde, ni nada que se le parezca.

Me voy- logró murmurar con orgullo y pesar. Se levantó pero algo,mejor dicho alguien se lo impidió tomándola por la cintura de una forma que jamás había sentido y que en ese preciso instante sospechó de que los brazos de él habían sido creados exactamente para aquel acto con ella.

La volteó sobre si.

Los ojos verdes y los castaños formaban ahora unos deliciosos miel.

Lo miró. Igualmente ya estaba todo perdido... aunque le pareció reconocer una veta de amor en aquella mirada. Pero seguramente era la deseperación de querer encontrar algo que no la deje abatida.

Él sonrió.

Obviamente ante este acto maravilloso que precenciaba a centímetros de distancia no pudo evitar imitarlo. Pero en un segundo la cara del amor de su vida se puso seria aunque sus ojos vibraban como siempe.

Me equivoqué- dijo él. Yella sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba poco a poco apagando sus latidos y creyéndose morir... era seguro ¿o qué pensaba? jamás podría tenerlo y frente a su sonrisa pareció olvidarlo. Igualmente él se había vuelto a encargar de que lo tuviera presente.

Me equivoqué en lo que dije- volvió a repetir, y Hermione sintió que volvía a morir, no hacía falta que él se lo repitiera, ella siempre lo escuchaba con atención.

Deseó soltarse de esa posición y abandonarlo allí junto con su propio corazón. Se lo merecía... pero no podía hacerlo.

Era débil frente a él.

Y él abrió la boca para continuar hablando y ella intentó no escucharlo.

Pero no pudo.

Hace rato que TE encontré

Y dejó de llover.

**THE END**

_Mi 1º oneshot publicado en esta pagina... espero que les guste, para todos los de LPDF!_


End file.
